The present invention generally relates to educational games. The present invention particularly relates to a method of playing an educational mathematical game.
It is important for children to learn and acquire various basic skills during their early education since these basic skills are relied upon to further advance the child's intellectual capabilities. For example, it is extremely important that children acquire basic math skills. Specifically, basic mathematical skills serve multiple purposes, including preparation for work, for citizenship, for general education, and for higher education.
One math skill a child must learn are the division and multiplication tables. Heretofore, children have learned the division and multiplication tables by utilizing teaching aids such as flash cards. A problem with utilizing the aforementioned teaching aid to learn the division and multiplication tables is that the flash cards depend upon repetition and rote memory to teach the subject matter to the child. As a result, the use of flash cards is not sufficiently entertaining to keep a child's interest. This lack of interest decreases the educational value of teaching aids such as flash cards and can contribute to the child losing interest in mathematics. An additional problem with such teaching aids is that the teaching aid is not designed to accommodate different mathematical proficiency levels in children. For example, the same set of flash cards do not lend themselves to teaching a relatively advanced child and a child which is not as advanced.
Therefore it is desirable to have a method of playing an educational mathematical game which overcomes one or more of the problems set forth above.